


This Afternoon

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Series: Cops and Prosecutors [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written forA Monthly Rumbelling: April.In a dizzying burst of pure happiness, newly-engaged Belle and Gold move into their first apartment together. Three weeks later, in the corner of the spare room, a handful of boxes linger to Belle's irritation. Gold had promised repeatedly he would take care of it tomorrow, but that tomorrow never materialized. Belle wants forever, and somehow the move doesn't seem permanent with them there, so she takes care of it herself. Fortunately Gold is more than happy to make it up to her.





	This Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Did you just … finish?"

Belle scowled at the boxes in the corner. They had been there for the past three weeks, ever since they’d moved into this new apartment. After the Mills case had concluded, in a very disappointing and unsatisfactory manner, with a smirking Cora Mills walking out of court a free woman, Gold had taken her out of the city. They’d headed north-east to Maine, and rented a cabin in the woods for a week that had been utterly perfect. It had been close enough to the small town for whatever they needed but secluded enough for absolute privacy.

She smirked, they had certainly made excellent use of the lack of neighbors, especially because Gold hadn’t been able to wait past the first evening before dropping to one knee. Belle smiled at the memory, they’d talked about a future together but that had been a concrete sign. The moment they got back to the city they’d searched for a new apartment, one they could call theirs, and informed their respective bosses of the engagement. It had taken a while to find the perfect place but they’d moved in three weeks ago, in a dizzying burst of just pure happiness.

“Don,” Belle huffed, glaring at the boxes again. She shook her head and threw up her hands. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.”

Most of the unpacking had been done within the first couple of days. Both of them tended more towards organized chaos, rather than being especially neat. However, these boxes had lingered and they were bugging her. Yes, they were out of the way in the corner of the spare room but that wasn’t the point. They should be properly moved in by now, this was their home and she didn’t want there to be boxes. Somehow the move didn’t seem permanent with these boxes lingering, and as Belle wanted forever they had to go.

She flicked the radio on, and humming under her breath she attacked the first box. It was a Saturday and she had the day off for a change, but unfortunately Gold had to attend a deposition ready for Monday. She’d been bringing up these bothersome boxes for the last two weeks, and Gold had promised her repeatedly he would take care of it tomorrow as she was sure they were his, but that tomorrow had never materialized.

Belle laughed as she pulled out Gold’s high school yearbook, flicking through it to find his page. She should probably be annoyed with him about this, but it was giving her a new insight into the man she loved, and the boxes were bothering _her_ after all. Plus they were partners, which meant they worked as a team. Gold had dropped the ball on this, but Belle knew with certainty that he would repay the favor one day soon. They were equals, and that’s how it worked.

“Oh my,” Belle murmured as she found several debate trophies. Somehow that didn’t surprise her at all.

She sang along to the radio as she emptied the boxes, hissing in satisfaction when she reached the bottom of the last one. Belle grabbed the last two items; a random box of tissues which had no reason to be in that box, and a book on forensic science which she was definitely going to read at some point. She turned and blinked in surprise, as Gold was framed in the doorway.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Belle smiled.

She hadn’t thought he would be back until later. Her eyes flickered to the clock, it was only mid-afternoon, an unexpected boon of time together. She dropped the items down onto the floor, and swiftly covered the two steps between them, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Did you just ... finish?” Gold asked, peering round her, to stare at the corner where the boxes used to stand.

“I got tired of waiting.” Belle shrugged, dropping a kiss onto the corner of his mouth.

Gold’s expression turned apologetic. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I meant to get round to it but ...”

“It’s no matter,” Belle interrupted. Her lips curled into a smile as she got an idea. “You could always make it up to me,” she suggested coyly.

“Oh really?” Gold’s smile turned wolfish. “What did you have in mind?”

Belle bit her lip in thought, possibilities flashing through her mind only to be considered and discarded. Making love with Don was always wonderful, no matter what they did, and that was because of the trust between them. She didn’t have to worry, she could voice desires with confidence knowing that if he wasn’t comfortable then he would tell her.

“You know that new mirror we bought? I want to watch us,” Belle suggested, warmth suffusing through her at the idea.

Gold’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips, and his hand slipped into hers. “Excellent idea, how exactly do you want ... or should we just ...”

Belle kissed him, and it was all tongue and teeth. She pushed at his jacket, sometimes she liked him taking her partly clothed but today she just wanted skin. The jacket hit the floor with a thump of fabric and reluctantly Gold pulled back. He tugged at her hand and she followed him out of the spare room, two steps down the corridor and into their bedroom. That was when another wicked idea came to her. Belle let go of his hand, and swiftly stripped, throwing her clothes in the direction of the chair they kept in the corner for use as a clothes horse.

“Strip for me,” Belle ordered breathlessly. “Slowly.”

“As you wish,” Gold murmured, sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled off his shoes and socks. Then he stood, his hands moving to his tie.

Belle crawled up the bed, settling with her back against the pillows. Gold’s hands were deft, his fingers nimble, and her mouth dried as she watched him slowly pluck open the buttons of his shirt. Only then did he pull his tie free with the whisper of silk, dropping it down onto the chair. His shirt followed a second later and Belle bit her lip, her hand coming up to squeeze her own breast. Gold could be quite self-deprecating but she loved how he looked. His chest was smooth, just begging for her to run her hands over it.

Gold attacked his belt next, swaying his hips slightly to an imaginary beat as he slowly removed it. Belle licked her lips, she could see the outline of his cock through his trousers and she ran her thumb over her nipple, whimpering lightly at the sensation. Gold stared at her intently and she shivered, leaving one hand at her breast as the other quested south. Belle sucked in a breath as she slid her fingers through her folds, and Gold let out a guttural groan. She opened her legs wider to give him a better view, winked and pressed a finger inside herself.

“Fuck sweetheart,” Gold swore, pushing his trousers and boxers down without preamble, forgetting the instruction to be slow. He kicked them off and made an aborted movement forwards.

“Wait,” Belle said breathlessly. “Touch yourself, I want to watch.”

Gold hissed as his hand curled round his cock, his gaze riveted to the two fingers now she was sliding in and out of herself. She watched as he stroked himself, trembling as the pleasure grew, her muscles twitching, she was so close.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Belle gasped. “I wish I could watch you come, another day maybe.”

“Belle, please,” Gold pleaded.

“Touch me,” Belle moaned.

Gold practically dove forward, his lips seizing hers for a bruising kiss as his hand covered hers. His fingers danced against her clit and Belle jerked against him, coming around her own fingers. Gold grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it clean. He hovered over her, his cock pressing against her.

“Ok?” Gold checked.

Belle blinked, it was always more than ok and she wanted him inside her desperately, but they had been going to use the mirror. She’d just got a little distracted. “The mirror,” Belle reminded him, trying to make her pleasure-addled mind cooperate, as she considered which position would give them the best view and would be workable with Gold’s bad leg.

“Hands and knees,” Gold whispered, as he rolled off her.

Bonelessly Belle did as he suggested, letting his hands guide her to the right position, so that they were angled facing the foot of the bed, with the mirror parallel to their right. She had thought this might be difficult for him but he would know, it all came back to trust. Ungainly Gold shifted so that he was behind her, his cock bobbing with every movement. Belle licked her lips, pressing back against his warm palm when he slid it up her back. He lined them up, and Belle turned her head, keeping her eyes fixed on the mirror.

Her mouth opened, her lips pursing to form a perfect O as he pressed inside. Belle whined, watching him disappear inside her, then his hips moved and his cock slid back out. She groaned, seeing his cock was wet from her and then he thrust back inside. Belle’s eyes fluttered, and she fought to keep them open, but watching and feeling his cock was too much. Gold’s hands gripped her hips firmly, and she knew there would be bruises, she hoped there would be as a temporary reminder of this incredible encounter.

“That’s good,” Belle panted. “So good.”

“Yes,” Gold hissed, his expression twisting into the agony of ecstasy. “Touch yourself, I can’t ...”

Belle’s hand dove between her legs, rubbing against her clit and Gold’s cock. He choked and she felt herself flutter around him, her eyes slipping shut against her will. He was so hard, and he felt so good, and another couple of thrusts and she was coming. She felt his cock pulse inside her and he groaned in completion.

“Fuck Belle,” Gold breathed, his chest heaving as he fell back against the bed.

“That was amazing,” Belle said fiercely, flopping back and crawling until she was laying in his arms. She shivered, they’d forgotten to turn down the bed again. “You know I don’t think we should make up the bed anymore.”

Gold laughed. “No, just fold the duvet at the bottom, that’s a great idea sweetheart.”

“I really love you,” Belle murmured drowsily. It had been a busy week and an hour nap with her fiancé after toe-curling sex seemed like an excellent use of a Saturday afternoon.

“Was that a hint?” Gold teased.

He sighed and rolled out of bed, tugging at the duvet. Belle twisted one way and then the other, to help him pull the duvet out from underneath her without actually moving. A beat later and he was laying back down, she was snuggling against him, encased cozily in the covers. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She had known that he would make it up to her.


End file.
